


Feeling Right

by MsMKT86



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Relationship(s), Romance, Samcedes Love, Smutlet, Songfic, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Song One Shots about Samcedes getting back together, being a beacon of light and feeling right. -These fics are not interconnected unless otherwise noted-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Think I Can't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for clicking this fic. So, this is the first in a series of Song One Shots. I hope you guys enjoy it. Their not connected but if at any point I write one that is connected to another, I'll let you know.
> 
> So, Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> NOTE - During the dialogue any words in bold are the song lyrics.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own: Glee, any of the character or anything else from that realm or Don't Think I Can't Love You by Jake Owen.

Sam Evans had been...lounging, on his friend's couch for a long time. He sighed heavily as the days passed by and they busily move around the loft off to this place or that. It was depressing. What was more annoying than depressing was the fact they thought he didn't know they were all talking about him behind his back.

Ok, so yes, he'd been in New York for a few months now and he had done practically nothing but it wasn't for lack of trying. None of them understood how hard it was to actually be a male model. Go-sees, head shots, stand this way, turn your head this way, bend your arm like this, put your leg there, whoa, keep that monster at bay. It was hard work; but that was once you  _actually_  got a job.

Sam pulled the covers over his head as Kurt and Blaine moved around the kitchen. They were on they're way to school and being loud about it.

"Rachel is so lucky she got Funny Girl," Blaine said as Kurt poured him a cup of coffee. "I'm really proud of her."

"Me too. She's always wanted to be Fannie Brice," Kurt said as he poured coffee into his own cup.

"Yeah but as proud of her as I am, I wish she hadn't got the part," Blaine whispered. Rachel had just moved back into the loft and she was sharing a room with Mercedes.

"That's a terrible thing to say," Kurt said shocked as he peeked around the corner to make sure the coast was clear.

"I know. I mean it's for purely selfish reasons," the shorter man said. "Cassie July is a tyrant and people are saying it's worst now than before because Rachel is having success as a star when everyone knows that her career blew up like a comet crashing to the Earth."

"Have you guys reported her?"

"No way! I heard the last person who reported her is working as a hooker," Blaine said.

"Was it Brody?" Sam commented from the couch with a chuckle, his head still covered.

"Sam!" Kurt said covering his mouth. "That's not funny," he said. He slapped his boyfriend's arm for laughing out loud.

"What he meant was Brody's an escort," Blaine said. "He's classier than a hooker on the street."

"Gross," Sam said sitting up on the couch.

"Anyway, what are your plans for the day, Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Mercedes has a photo-shoot or something. She asked me to go along," he said rising to his feet. "So no Kurt. I don't have a job yet," he said he headed to the bathroom. He could hear Kurt and Blaine have a hushed argument as he shut the bathroom door.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes arrived at the location of her shoot. There were tons of people milling around. He grabbed her hand as he helped her out of the car the record label had sent for her.

"Thanks," she said nervously.

"You ready?" Sam asked as they walked toward the hair and make-up trailer.

"As I'll ever be," Mercedes said with an uneasy smile.

"Don't be nervous," he said in her ear. "You're gonna look beautiful; so all you've gotta do is show the photographer what all your friends already know."

"What?"

"That you're the cream rising to the stop," he smirked. She playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later," Mercedes said as she stepped inside the trailer. Sam wandered around the set. He looked at the set. He didn't think it was Mercedes but what did he know about the music industry. When he made his way back around he saw her walking with a girl dressed similarly to her. He was about to make his presence known when the girl spoke.

"Who was that guy I saw you with?" the other pretty black girl asked.

"Sam," Mercedes said with a smile.

"Sam? Wait, wait, wait. Sam Evans. As in your ex, Sam Evans," the girl said shocked.

"Yeah. We share a loft with some friends," Mercedes said.

"Bad move."

"What?"

"Moving in with your ex is a bad move. Among other things," the girl said.

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about, Terry?" Mercedes asked rolling her eyes.

"Listen, girl. Moving in with an ex is a bad idea. Especially one that's unemployed and white," Terry informed her.

"What does white have to do with anything?"

"You going into R&B music. You can't be with somebody white."

"Robin Thicke, Paula Patton," Mercedes said.

"He's a man and you know the rules are different for them," Terry said matter of factly.

"Sam and I aren't making any moves to get back together," Mercedes said. Those words made Sam cold inside but he remained silent.

"Does white boy know that?" Terry said as they sat in the director's chairs behind the camera.

"He's just naturally flirty," Mercedes insisted.

"I hope so because the white, people would maybe get over but the poor. No," Terry said as she watched the set decorators put finishing touches on the set.

"He's a male model. He just hasn't had a lot of work yet."

"You're defending him is telling me that I was right," Terry said. "Stop it girl. Stop while you're ahead. Getting in again with this white boy is only going to cause a problem and a shitload of bad press." Mercedes didn't say anything. Sam stayed back. He couldn't believe that she had bought into this Terry girl's bullshit. People don't care who you date. And so what if they did?

Sam had been sitting on that couch for months now and the only person who didn't treat his situation like a problem they had to handle with dog doo bag was Mercedes. They had really talked and they were finally in a good place. A place Sam thought was a jump off to getting back together; but if she agrees with or if she let's that Terry girl get in her head then a reunion was out of the picture and he knew it.

He watched her pose the whole day. She was beautiful and he decided right then and there that he wasn't going to let some girl that didn't know him or his situation determine whether or not the woman that, (even though it took him going through two break ups and a big blonde Brittany size mistake), he knew was his for life. When they got back to the loft he knew it was going to be the two of them. One Three Hill had a gig and Mercedes told Kurt she'd make it to the next because she was gonna get home late. He'd cook her dinner, tell he heard her conversation today and explain to her why  _Terry_  was wrong about them.

* * *

When they finally got home, Mercedes went straight to the shower. Sam went to the kitchen and pulled a frozen pizza out of the freezer. He put it in the oven and set the timer. Sam put plates on the table and filled two glasses with juice. He pulled the pizza out of the oven when it was done. He let it sit a few minutes before he cut it. As he laid two slices on her plate she came out from her shared bedroom is black comfy looking sweatpant capris and a purple t-shirt that said YOU BETTER WORK.

"Dinner's ready," he said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks," she said returning his smile. He pulled her chair out for her and allowed her to sit. He took the seat across from her. They ate in a comfortable silence before Sam decided now was as good a time as any to start this conversation.

"I heard you and that Terry girl today," he said locking his eyes on hers. Mercedes looked away. She was silent. "Do you agree with her?" She took a bite of her pizza. "I'm not gonna stop asking, Mercedes. So you might as well tell me."

"Well, no but..." she said, meeting his green gaze again briefly.

"But what?" he said looking intently into her brown eyes. His stare forced her to look away.

"You don't have any money, Sam," Mercedes said. "I wouldn't want people to think you were using me."

"You didn't care about that before," Sam said sadly. "Listen,  **I learned the hard way real early in life. That money sure don't grow on a tree and there's a few things that a dollar can't buy;** but **t** **he best things in life, they come free.** "

"Sam, I know. I'm sorry. Can you just please try to understand where she's coming from?" Mercedes asked. "Wait, no. I just mean..."

"Mercedes, I understand just fine where she's coming from. It's all bullshit," Sam said sternly.

"Oh."

"I'm not going to sit here and lie to you and say that I hadn't thought about getting back with you; because I have. I thought that since we were in a good place that maybe we could work toward getting back to feeling right."

"What does that mean?"

"I know that when we're together you feel like yourself. Your true self because that's how I feel," Sam explained. "So I figured that we would just work on our friendship and work our back to feeling the way we're supposed to feel."

"I don't want people to hurt you, Sam. With the things they could say in the media," Mercedes said, her hands in her lap.

" **So, girl I can't buy you a big diamond ring, no house on a hill full of life's finer things and I'll tell you right now there's a whole lot that I just can't do. Oh, but baby don't think I can't love you,"**  Sam said reaching his hand across the table. She looked at it before she put her hand in his. "I know that right now I don't work regularly but I don't plan on that being a permanent thing. You needed a big break to get everything you ever wanted. Well, I just need my break."

"Modeling though?" Mercedes questioned.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's not really you. You love comic books and Avatar and music. Yes, models have those kinds of interests too, but modeling is what they wanted to do with their lives," she said looking in his eyes. "I know what your dreams are and modeling never came up."

"You're right. Modeling isn't my dream but it'll get me the money I need to go to school for graphic design which as you know is my dream," Sam said. "So the next time I have a photo-shoot  **and I get home after workin' all day. I'm beat down girl, I'm dead on my feet but as tired as I am if you wanna play. Well, playin' sounds real good to me,"**  he said causing her to blush. Sam laughed at how even after everything they'd been through, he could still make her blush. " **'Cause girl I can't buy you a big diamond ring, no house on a hill full of life's finer things, and I'll tell you right now there's a whole lot that I just can't do. Oh, but baby don't think I can't love you."**

"Are you asking me out or something?" she asked with a chuckle.

"That depends," Sam said.

"Oh what?" Mercedes questioned.

"After you go a million times platinum and you're seen holding my hand and the press and  _Terry_  are all talking shit about us," Sam said, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. "Are you just gonna ditch me?"

"No. I wouldn't," she said smiling. "I get that Terry was wrong and I was wrong for feeding into it. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"Good.  **So girl I can't buy you a big diamond ring. No house on a hill full of life's finer things,"**  Sam said as he got up and walked to her side of the table.

"I don't care about that," Mercedes said putting her hand on his cheek as knelt down beside her chair.  **  
**

 **"And I'll tell you right now there's a whole lot that I just can't do. Oh, but baby, don't think I can't love you,"**  he said as he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you," Mercedes said against his mouth. Sam pressed his forehead to hers. They made eye contact and for the first time in a long time, they both felt right.


	2. Take It Out On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So I forgot to mention that these shots came about because of all the spoilers and pictures I've seen on the Glee Wiki. My Samcedes feels got the best of me and I had to write something. So here they are.
> 
> About this one. It got a little...ratchet. It seems that's where I live lately. (You don't believe me, read Throw This Money On You.)
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> NOTE - All the bold with in the dialogue are the song lyrics.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee or any of the characters or Take It Out On Me by Florida Georgia Line

Mercedes Jones sat on the couch in the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. She had met Thomas Ravanel over a year ago. He was the manager of a swanky club in Manhattan called Swag. She had had an industry event to attend and they met. She liked him instantly. He was tall, brown hair, blue eyes, muscular and oh so fine.

They had been together for eight months when he asked her to move in to his his lavish apartment. Everything was going amazing until they had they're first real fight. And there they were, two years later and the fighting hadn't gotten any better.

She was thankful for her friends though. They were all supportive They never pushed her to feel one or the other about Thomas. Just to do whatever was best for her. Sam was the best. He would let her come over to his new place any time she wanted to vent about whatever bullshit she and Thomas had fought about. She was lucky to have a friend like him.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked Thomas as he came out the bedroom in a black pinstripe suit.

"Out. I have to work," he said checking his reflection in the mirror.

"I thought we were supposed to be going to dinner."

"Change of plans," he said looking at in the mirror. "Obviously," he muttered.

"Don't do that. Don't say things under your breathe like that," she yelled. "You just canceled on me last night, Tom."

"And I have to cancel again," Thomas yelled as he turned to face her. "Now you can hang out with your high school friends."

"I plan on it. At least they keep their promises to me," Mercedes said scowling.

"Grow up, Mercedes. It's a child's notion that everyone can keep every promise they make," he said rolling his yes as he grabbed his house keys. "I'll be back late. Don't bother making me dinner, I'll eat at the club," he said and then he was gone. She stood in the middle of her living room, shocked, angry and a little bit sad.

Thomas had forgotten their anniversary. He hadn't noticed that she was dressed in her favorite grape colored sheath dress, or that her hair and make-up were done to the nines. It was 10:45pm and they were supposed to have a late dinner and catch a late movie. It was simple. They lived in New York. The night offered just as many opportunities for romance as the day. She wiped the tears from her eyes, grabbed her clutch, her keys and phone and left the apartment. Once outside she hailed a cab and headed toward her destination.

She climbed the stairs of the building to the second floor. She walk down the hallway past all the doors until she reached the one at the very end. She had cried the whole way here. They were tears of sadness and of anger. Mercedes wiped her face again before she knocked. She heard footsteps inside coming toward the door.

When the door swung open, Sam stood there shirtless. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and...other places. She tried to give him a smile but all she could muster were tears.

 **"** **What'd he do this time?"** Sam asked as he pulled her into the apartment. Mercedes wrapped her arms around him.  **"Did he break your heart? I can tell you been crying and baby here you are."**  he said as he pulled back and wiped the tears away from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs. She was silent as more tears fell.  **"And I always know any time you show up at my door past 11 o'clock that he really must've pissed you off."**

"It's our anniversary," she said quietly. "He went to work on our anniversary."

"I'm sorry, Mercy," Sam said leading her to the couch. Mercedes threw her clutch on the table and kicked her shoes off.

"It's not your fault he sucks," she said finally getting angry. Sam rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Sam. I just bargained in and starting venting.

"I don't mind. I wasn't busy," he said with a crooked smile. "And you're upset."

"I'm angry," Mercedes said through gritted teeth. "But I don't want to take it out on you." Sam smirked. For two years now Mercedes had been coming to him with her relationship problems. He personally hated Thomas but he wasn't going to let how he felt color her opinion of him. He always encouraged Mercedes to follow her heart. But lately, he's been wanting to tell her how he truly felt about her. He was going to bite the bullet now.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm mad but I don't want to take it out on you," Mercedes said looking him in the eyes.

" **Take it out on me. Put your lips on mine,"** Sam said bravely. She looked at him wide eyed. He continued before she spoke. " **Let me take his wrong and make it right this time."**

"Sam, what are you..."

"I've wanted to say this for a long time," he said.

"Say what?" she asked. "I mean I'm rude when this shit happens. I just show up and..." **  
**

 **"Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call,"** Sam said said scooting closer to her.  **"** **You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad. When you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me. You can take it out on me baby."**

"I don't know what to say." **  
**

 **"** Nothing. Just listen.  **If you ever wanna leave, baby. In the middle of the night, that's alright. You can take off your coat, baby come on in,"** Sam said. "I know that it's not always there but I know you want to get some kind of revenge. It's natural."

"Admittedly, sometimes," Mercedes said sheepishly.

 **"** **Girl, let m** **e** **help to get back at him,"** he said. She looked him in the eyes again.

"That'd be cheating," she said. "I don't want to break up." **  
**

**"And I don't know why you never say goodbye."**

"You know why," Mercedes said looking away.

"Mercedes,  **w** **hatever hell he's puttin' you through,"** he said putting his index finger under her chin and tilting her head to look at him. " **I can't wait for you to take it out on me."**

"What am I supposed to do, then?" she said.

" **Put your lips on mine,"** he said as he pressed his lips against her softly. " **Let me take his wrong and make it right this time. Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call,"** he said kissing her again. " **You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad. When you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me."** Sam leaned over and kissed her passionately this time. Her first instinct was to fight him but something just felt right about his lips against hers. Her breath hitched when she felt him touch her panty clad core. " **Yeah, I'll lay you down and love you just the way you should be,"**  he said as he laid her down on the couch.  **"** **Baby, so now that you're ready;** **t** **ake it out on me,"**  he whispered as he pushed her panties to the side.

"Sam," Mercedes whimpered as he stroked her clit. **  
**

 **"You can take it out on me baby. If you ever wanna leave, baby. In the middle of the night, that's alright You can take it out on me,"** Sam whispered.

"But Thomas..." she said, trying to keep her mind clear.

"Forget him. Just  **put your lips on mine. Let me take his wrong and make it right this time,"**  Sam said as his lips crashed against her again.  **"Yeah, you can just come over, you ain't gotta call. You always got a shoulder anytime it all goes bad,"** he whispered as he laid kisses along her jaw. " **When you're 'bout to break, when you're mad as hell, you can always take it out on me,"**  Mercedes arched her back as his fingers moved fastest against her clit and his kisses moved down to her neck.  **"You can take it out on me baby. If you ever wanna leave, baby. In the middle of the night, that's alright. You can take, take, take it out on me,"** Sam said as he slid three fingers into her wet and waiting pussy. Mercedes moaned as he worked his fingers deep inside of her. He took the opportunity of her arching to use his other hand and pull her dress up and over her head. He squeezed her ample breasts and she moaned louder.

Sam watched her pout when he pulled his fingers from her tightness. He licked his fingers clean before he slid her panties from her body. He helped her sit up as he sat on the floor in front of her. He spread her legs wide. Mercedes bit her bottom lip as Sam spread her pussy lips apart. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue across her erect clit. He watched as she slid her lacy bra to the side and played with her semi-erect nipple and as he slipped his tongue in her wet pussy and Mercedes lost control. She ground herself against his face. Sam made sure that he tongue-fucked her like she should be. Good and proper.

Sam didn't stop his tongue lashing even after he felt her body erupt into orgasm. Mercedes screamed his name as he sucked her clit into his mouth and licked up every ounce of cum that gushed from her. He slid his tongue from her opening to her clit to her bellybutton to first her left nipple then her right. He licked and sucked each on making sure they had equal attention. She hadn't noticed that while he was doing all of this Sam had slide his basketball shorts off and a condom on to his raging hard-on. As he helped her out of her bra, he kissed her lips and slid into her tight, wet pussy. She moaned into his mouth.

Sam moved in and out of her slowly at first until she raised her hips and he sank to the hilt inside of her. He put her legs on his shoulders and pounded her pussy with vigor.

"Harder." Mercedes moaned. Sam followed the instruction and slammed into her as hard as he could. "Fuck! Deeper!" she screamed. He again did as he was told and pushed his granite-like cock in to her pussy and added depth to his strong plunges. "Fuck Sam!" she screamed as she felt him tap her cervix. "Faster!" Sam always one to follow instructions given to him by a beautiful woman added speed to his hard and deep movements.

His cock throbbed with anticipation of her oncoming orgasm. The louder she moaned and the more she screamed his name, Sam knew that they were going to meet ecstasy at the same time. As her tight pussy squeezed his massive dick he fucked her like a beast.

"Sam!" she screamed as her cum gushed all over his pounding cock.

"Mercy!" he groaned as he came. He knew he felt his release inside of her pussy through the bare skin condom because she rolled her hips forward and began to cum on his dick again. When her pussy finally stop gripping him, he pulled out of her. She turned on her side and allowed him to lay behind her on the couch. "You alright?"

"Yeah." she said with an exhausted smile.

"You regret it?" Sam asked softly as he kissed the back of her neck.

"No." she said matching his tone.

"How do you feel?" he asked. She turned to look at him and locked his lips into a fiery kiss. Mercedes finally realized that in two years this is the first time that she had felt, happy, satisfied and right.


	3. GHETTO-U-T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This shot is directly related to the last one. A few of readers on FF.net thought I should get rid of Thomas so I figured why the hell not. I just wanted to say that as much as it pained me to write ghettout I did it for two reasons. One, those are the lyrics and two I refuse to question the lyrical genius of R. Kelly.
> 
> Now this song is super repetitive so I cut out of some the repeated parts because if I hadn't I'd still be trying to write this chapter.
> 
> So, Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, Sylvester Winkle from California Dream (which I don't own) or GHETTO-U-T by Changing Faces. Thomas and Erin (you'll find out who she is as you read) are mine.
> 
> NOTE - Any words within the dialogue that are bold are the song lyrics. Sometimes I have to change them a little in order for them to work in the sentence properly.

Mercedes left Sam's apartment at 2am disappointed in herself. She had cheated on her boyfriend; the last thing he wanted to do. The entire cab ride home she thought about Sam's words to her before she left.

 _"_ _You shouldn't feel bad, Mercedes. If you felt like be_ _ing_ _with me last night was the right thing to do then it was. He doesn't love you like I do. Now all you have_ _to do_ _is_ _make_ _a choice."_   _he said as he walked her to the door._ Easy for him to say. He only had one choice. Her.

_"It's not that simple." she said facing him. "_

_"No, it is that simple." he said sternly. "Listen to me closely, he's not right for you. He's hurting you so he doesn't deserve you. Mercedes just turned away from him and left the building._

She knew that he was partly right but that didn't mean she should have cheated. She paid the cab fare then headed upstairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and found all of the lights out.

"Shit." she whispered. She took off her shoes and tiptoed to the bedroom. She moved quietly into the closet, changed her clothes then made her way to the bed. She eased in as to not wake Thomas but when she moved over to snuggle next to him she realized that the lights had been off because he wasn't home to turn them on. Mercedes reached over and turned on the lamp. She was alone. She sighed as her feelings confused her. Was she angry? Or sad? She didn't know anymore but she knew she couldn't sleep.

She threw the covers back and went back to the closet. From his side she pulled a few suits that he had wore and brought them back to the bedroom. She went back and grabbed a few of her dresses. Since she couldn't sleep she figured she'd be productive and get things ready for the dry cleaning and the laundry.

Mercedes started going through the pockets of his suits and when she pulled her hand out of one of the jacket pockets she found a bunch of tiny slips of paper. She looked at them and realized they were phone numbers. Angry, she searched through all of his pockets. In the pocket of a pair of his jeans was a couple of folded pieces of paper. She sat on the edge of the bed and opened the first one. They were letters.

_Thomas,_

_What's going on with us? I thought that you were going to leave that bitch._ _I need to know where I stand with you._

_E_ _rin_

Mercedes let the letter fall to the floor as she opened he next one.

_Tom,_

_I'm sorry about the last letter. I was frustrated, baby. I love you. I just want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me. The woman who loves you, not the bitch that treats you bad._

_Erin_

She lets that one flutter to the floor.

_Tommy,_

_I can't wait until next week. Our six month anniversary! Can you believe it baby? I'm so happy you finally picked me over that bitch. Our anniversary is much more important then the one you share with her. It was so lucky that our six month fell on the same day as yours with her. Hopefully after that night when I show you exactly what you'd be getting with me all the time you'll come to your senses and leave that horrible bitch._

_I can't wait._

_Erin_

Mercedes couldn't believe what she had just read in those letters.  _He was cheating on her!_  She pushed his suits onto the floor and reached for her cell phone. She shook as she dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"It's Mercedes." she said. "I need to find a new place to live."

"Why?" her manager asked concerned.

"I'm breaking up with Thomas and I want to move out." Mercedes said as she pulled her suitcase out of the closet.

"Why would you move out of your apartment?"

"I just told you I was breaking up with Thomas."

"No, no. I mean it's your apartment. Why would you move out?" Sylvester Winkle asked.

"Because I moved in here, Sly." she said throwing clothes into her suitcase.

"Yeah maybe but that's your apartment now." he said. "I worked a little magic when you first moved in."

"What magic?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I got the label to buy him out of the lease and put the apartment in your name." he explained.

"Why?"

"For a couple of reasons actually. One, in case something like this happened and you wouldn't be embarrassed by having to move out and two what's it look like for a famous recording artist to be living with a club manager?"

"Swag is..." she started.

"...a swanky club that he  _manages_." Sly said interrupting her. "Everyone knows that means he hands out paychecks and handles petty cash."

"But I didn't sign any papers."

"Yes you did. Do you remember when you first moved in and I told you to come down to my office, I had some papers I needed you to sign?" Sly asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, the lease was one of those papers."

"So this is my apartment?" Mercedes asked.

"Free and clear."

"You're the greatest, Sly." she said happily.

"You betta believe it." Sly said before he hung up. Mercedes put her phone back on the nightstand. She took all of her things out of her suitcase and hung them back in the closet. She replaced her suitcase with his and just balled his suits and jeans and vest all together and threw them randomly into the luggage. She pulled his bags to the door and sat in the living room and waited.

As she sat there memories began to flood her mind. A few weeks ago, Thomas had told her that he had to go out of town for some kind of convention. The night that he got back they were laying in bed; she was reading and he was asleep. He had started talking in his sleep to someone named Erin. At the time she assumed it was a boy but apparently, she had been wrong.

It was 6am when the lock turned and Thomas came into the apartment. He gasped when he saw her sitting in the living room.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. He happened to glance over and see his suitcases by the door. "What's going on?"

"First, I want to thank you for the apartment." she said. His eyes grew wide. He didn't know she knew about that.

"What's all this about?" Thomas asked.

" **I been feeling kinda strange lately. I don't know what's going on baby  
Ever since **you **came back from out of town,** **so** **mething's telling me some bullshit is going down."** Mercedes said quietly. Thomas took a few steps toward her but she put her hand out to stop him. " **Boy is there someone else you're seeing?**

"No." he said shaking his head. **  
"Is it someone else?"**

"No, Mercedes." **  
"My vitals telling me you're creeping."**  she said. "I'm  **finding numbers in your jeans, you're talking in your sleep, f** **ed up** **letters written** **'bout** **me ghett-o-u-t."**

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thomas said stepping toward her again.

"I'm done.  **No more sittin' at home alone; while you're out with somebody else. No more staring at the phone; '** **c** **ause I can do bad all by myself."**

"Come on baby. Let's talk about this." Thomas said gently. "I know things are different but come on."

 **"Yeah, it's obvious how things have changed within a year. Just give me half of the rent and get out of here."** Mercedes said her hand out.

"What? You're not serious. Come on baby, you know I love you." **  
"No more talking save your lines for somebody else."** Mercedes said interrupting him. " **Keep on walking 'cause I can do bad all by myself."**

"Can we talk about this please? I think you're confused." he said.

 **Boy is there someone else you're seeing?"**  she asked him again.

"No, Mercy." **  
"Is it someone else?"**

"No, I swear." **  
"My vitals telling me you're creeping. I'm finding numbers in your jeans, you're talking in your sleep, fed up letters written 'bout me ghett-o-u-t."** Mercedes said pointing toward the door. " **No more sittin' at home alone; while you're out with somebody else. No more staring at the phone; 'cause I can do bad all by myself."**

"You're my woman. The only good thing in my life." Thomas pleaded.

 **I gave you all of my time but you would not know a good thing, if it stares you in your face."** she yelled. Thomas rolled his eyes. That was her confirmation but she wanted him to say it.  **Boy is there someone else you're seeing?"**  she asked once again. He remained silent.  **"Is it someone else?"** Mercedes yelled this time.

"No! I told you that!" Thomas yelled back. **  
"My vitals telling me you're creeping. I'm finding numbers in your jeans, you're talking in your sleep, fed up letters written 'bout me."**  she ticked off again. "Go live with Erin,  **ghett-o-u-t!"**  Thomas couldn't hide his surprise. He had denied and denied but she knew the whole time. He opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head. "I went to Sam's tonight."

"Of course you fucking did." Thomas said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"I slept with him." Mercedes admitted. "I felt guilty about it." she said with a laugh to herself. "Silly me. I felt so right when I was with him but I wouldn't allow myself to keep feeling that way because of you. Then I come home to do you a favor only to find out you've been fucking someone else for the past six months...at least."

"What do you expect?" Thomas questioned. "A man has needs."

"Then you should have talked to me about what I wasn't providing for you, not go out and find some scallywag." Mercedes said annoyed. "Listen. I'm done. With you, this conversation, all of it."

"You need a man." he said with a chuckle as he grabbed his bags. "You really think that Sam dude is gonna be there for you?"

"I know he will. But I'm just glad that that there'll be  **No more sittin' at home alone; while you're out with somebody else. No more staring at the phone; 'cause I can do bad all by myself."**  she said as she closed the door behind him.

Mercedes leaned against the door and began to cry. Not because she and Thomas had ended things but because she wasted so much time  _not_  with Sam. She ran to her bedroom, threw on some decent clothes before she left her apartment and grabbed a cab in the direction of Sam's apartment. She paid the cabbie and ran upstairs to his apartment. She pounded on the door until he opened it.

"What the hell?" he said as he snatched the door open.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right. I did have a choice and that Thomas made the choice easy for me." she said trying to catch her breath.

"What's that mean?" Sam asked as he stepped close to her. His chest against hers.

"I choose you."

"You do. Why?"

"Because, I love you." she said as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"I love you too." he said returning her kiss. He moves his fingers into her hair and deepened the kiss.

"And..." she said breaking their fiery lip-lock. "When I'm with you, I feel right." Sam smiled at her, his green eyes shining. Mercedes smiled back. She couldn't help it. She hadn't realized it until that moment that, the entire time she was with Thomas she was missing something. She was missing a feeling, but standing there with Sam, his lips gently kissing her lips, jaw and neck she knew that what she missed was feeling right.


	4. Incomplete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad ya'll are enjoying these shots. I have no idea how many there are going to be because any song can spark an idea.
> 
> I wrote this shot this way because I feel like at some point, our queen has got to be the one to get this ship out of the current and back to smooth sailing. I know that Sam did some ridiculous mess S4 and a lot of S5 but in my headcanon he did it because he was insanely hurt. So, it's only fair that they both share in getting the S. S. Samcedes out of the rough current and back out into the big blue sea.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, Incomplete by Backstreet Boys or anything else you can find in the realm outside of fandom.
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

Mercedes Jones had seen Sam Evans again in L. A.. She had ignored him but she had seen him. He looked good but she wasn't going to let her gut reaction to that man control her. She couldn't. She had given that sophomore girl, Marley Rose, a speech about not giving up on your dreams and she even gloated about dumping Sam twice.

She hadn't let it show to Marley but ever since she had seen Sam in the lobby of the hotel she had felt something. She wasn't sure what but she was trying her best to ignore whatever it was. She had sat beside Burt and Carole and watched the New Direction perform Finn's favorite songs.

Songs she had been subjected to whenever she used the visit the Hudson-Hummel house last year. She cried and held Burt's hand. When Sam held those drumsticks up at the end of the performance she couldn't deny what she was feeling anymore.

She wanted Sam. She needed him. Her life had opened up and blossomed but she still didn't feel right and as much as she tried to deny the fact that she still loved him and wanted to be with on the outside, her insides, her heart, wouldn't let her deny it anymore.

So here she was back at McKinley High School. Sam was graduating and she was so proud of him. His dyslexia had always been a problem for him but he was never discouraged about what he could accomplish. Mercedes watched as he got his diploma and the graduating class threw their caps in the air.

Blaine was having a graduation party at his house and he invited all the New Directions, new and old. Mercedes decided she was going to take this opportunity to seize the moment and talk to Sam about everything she was feeling. She rode with Rachel to Blaine's. She had told the Jewish girl about her feelings because despite everything that Rachel was, she was supportive.

"It's good you're going to talk to him." Rachel said putting the car in park. "You shouldn't wait. If I had waited to be with Finn, I would have probably never got to be with him until Beth was 13 and decided she wanted a mohawk." she said getting out of the car.

"I'm just so nervous." Mercedes said.

"Don't be. Just be open and honest about everything." Rachel said grabbing her hand. "He'll hear you out." she said with a brief hug. Mercedes rang the doorbell and waited. Blaine pulled the door open and he beamed at his friends.

"Ladies, come in." he said stepping to the aside allowing them to enter. "Chips, dip and crudites in the kitchen, dancing, karaoke and good times in the living room." he said with a smile. They nodded and followed him down the hallway. Mercedes peeked into the living room and saw all the usual suspects. Everyone was dancing and have a good time. Everyone except for Sam. Rachel noticed too. She squeezed her hand and pointed toward the kitchen before she joined Kurt in singing  _Single Ladies by Beyonce_. Mercedes took a deep breath before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." he said looking up from his phone.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I mean it sucks my parents couldn't make it to graduation but Mr. Schue had Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester record it for them so, it doesn't suck completely."

"Oh. At least they have something." Mercedes said sitting on the barstool next to him. "Um..."

"Are you alright?" Sam asked looking at her. She had probably turned green because of the nervousness.

"I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you. I have to some stuff I need to say but don't say anything until I'm finished." she said.

"I make no promises." he said with a crooked smile. She smiled briefly at him before she couldn't help herself and she pushed his hair out of his eye. The silence between them was comfortable but she had to break it. He needed to know where she stood; what she wanted.

" **Empty spaces fill me up with holes. Distant faces with no place left to go. Without you within me, I can find no rest. Where I'm goin' is anybody's guess."**  Mercedes said softly. She looked into his green eyes and knew that he didn't understand what she was trying to say. She continued as she knitted his eyebrows together. " **I tried to go on like I never knew you."** Mercedes said looking away. It was the truth. She had broken up with him, moved to a new city and had made every move to act Sam Evans was a fictional character. All of her endeavors were fruitless but she had tried. Sam frowned slightly but she continued. **"I'm awake but my world is half asleep."** Mercedes told him. She was trying to keep her emotions in check. There was more he needed to know.  **"I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete.** She said putting her hand over her heart.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Sam asked his voice a whisper.

"I need you to know." Mercedes said answered.

"Is there more?"

"Yes."

"I'm listening." he said locking his green eyes onto hers.

" **Voices,** mainly Santana, **tell me I should carry on, but I am swimming in an ocean all alone."**  she said blinking her eyes rapidly. " **Baby, my baby, it's written on your face."** she said as he put his right on her left cheek and wiped the fallen tear from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. Mercedes made sure to look him directly in the eyes as she spoke,  **"You still wonder if we made a big mistake."**

Sam sighed as she nuzzled into his hand. He hadn't wanted to have a conversation like this with her until he was ready but oh well. He kissed her forehead and wiped more of her tears.

"Mercedes, I..."

" **I tried to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken, but without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete."**  she told him, tears streaming down her face now.

"Maybe we should talk about this later." Sam said using both of his thumbs to wipe her tears.

 **"I don't mean to drag it on; but I can't seem to let you go."** Mercedes said grabbing his hands. "You just graduated Sam and  **I don't want to make you face this world alone. I** don't  **want to let you go."**  she said shaking her head.  **"I tried to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake but my world is half asleep. I pray for this heart to be unbroken; but without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete."**  Mercedes said looking into his eyes. "I'll be  **incomplete."**

"What do you want me to do? Say?" Sam asked squeezing her hands.

"I want you to be with me and I know what you're thinking." she said. "This time it'll be for good. Not just a couple of months and I dump you because I'm scared of some unforeseen thing off in the dark corner of our relationship."

"You promise?" he whispered.

"I promise you." she said matching this tone. He smiled before he gently touched his lips to hers.

"Thank you." Sam said as he put his forehead against hers. "Do you have any idea what I'm feeling?"

"No." she said softly. "Tell me."

"Right Mercedes. I'm feeling right."


	5. You Deserve Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! So let me start by saying that yes, this was a one-shot for a different fandom but they didn't appreciate it so, their loss.
> 
> Now, that last episode! SAMCEDES! They are so wonderfully beautiful. The dynamic duo we all know and love has returned. Not to mention, did anybody else notice that the Samcedes dynamic is the one that Samcedes writers created for them? You know, regular ass, easy as breathing conversation with some jokes and laughs along the way. I did; and I just want to say to RIB, you're welcome. If fanfiction is what they are pulling from for their relationship this time around, I'm glad. I just hope they stay the course.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters or You Deserve Better by R. Kelly.

Sam Evans, the newest animator for a big comic company, had sat back for the past two weeks and watched two idiots vie for the attention and affection of the girl he loved.

Mercedes Jones, R&B diva, was struggling. She had a very important question thrust upon her two weeks ago; me or him? That was the question that Shane Tinsley and Anthony Rashad had posed to her. They both wanted Mercedes to be their girlfriend.

_"_ _It's been a month,_ _Mercedes._ _"_ _Shane_ _said._

_"Yeah, we need to know."_ _Anthony_ _said._

_"Need to know what?" Mercedes asked._

_"Me or him?" they both asked._

So now for the past two weeks, Shane and Anthony had been trying to woo her. Dates and movie nights. Her time had been completely occupied.

"Have you seen Mercedes?" Shane asked Sam as he entered the upscale New York townhouse where Sam lived with Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes.

"No." Sam said plainly.

"Hey." Mercedes said joining them.

"Hey, I was looking for you." Shane said.

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?"

"I am."

"Great. I ordered some lunch from Breadstix. I'll go pick it up and I'll be back to pick you up." Shane said with a kiss to her cheek.

"Great." Mercedes said with a gentle smile. Shane waved before he left.

"Gross." Sam muttered.

"What?" she asked turning to the vampire.

"Nothing." he said with a crooked smile. Before she could say anything the front door opened again.

"Hey Mercedes." Anthony said as he entered into the study and hugged Mercedes.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Good. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you." he said happily. She smiled as he pulled her down on the couch across from Sam. They chatted contently until Shane returned.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shane asked angrily. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I came to see Mercedes." Anthony said. "Obviously."

"Get out of here!" Shane yelled.

"Make me!" Anthony yelled back getting to his feet.

"Stop fighting." Mercedes said getting in between them.

"Mercedes, it's been two weeks. You need to make a decision." Shane said.

"Yeah. Me or him." Anthony said. Mercedes looked from one to the other. She had no idea what to say. She liked them both. She thought they would both make good boyfriends but she didn't want to hurt one of them.

"I need time." she said. "Give me a day, please."

"Fine." Anthony said before he made his exit.

"I'll give you until tomorrow." Shane said before he left the townhouse. Mercedes nodded and watched Shane leave the room. Once he disappeared, she flopped down on the couch. Sam just watched her as she stared at the fire. He contemplated his next words before he spoke them.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Why are they doing this?" Mercedes asked him, her eyes meeting his.

"They like you." he answered.

"Apparently." she muttered.

"You really didn't expect this go on forever did you?"

"Well no. But I had hoped one of them would just give up and I would just date the one with the stronger will."

"That's dumb." Sam said.

"I know." Mercedes said with a laugh. "But this is complicated, Sam. You don't get it." Sam sighed. He rose to his feet and stepped across the room and sat beside her. "What?"

 **"I understand** you're  **goin' through some things with**  those fools." Sam said.  **"** They **ain't worth it."** she looked him in the eye and waited for him to continue.  **"Get with a real**  man."

"Shane and Anthony are real men." Mercedes said. "I could get everything I ever wanted with either one of them...I guess."

"Mercedes, listen to me. I could  **take you away from all this shit. Fly you around the world."**

"You didn't do that with your other girlfriends." Mercedes commented. "What would we even do, anyway?"

 **"Make love to** you **in 50 states,** you **know what I mean? Treat you like you're supposed to be treated, alright."**  Sam said scooting closer to her.

"Sam." she whispered.

 **"You deserve better, baby. Fuckin' with** these  **clowns. Pack your bags and we can leave now."**

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes said rising to her feet.

 **"Girl don't let** them **bring you down. You deserve better, baby."**  Sam said. "And did you say you could have everything you wanted from one or both of them?"

"Yes. That's the truth."

"It's not.  **Let a real** man **bring you wealth. These lames are bad for your health."** he said truthfully. Mercedes shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Mercedes,  **you can do bad all by yourself. You deserve better, baby."**

"How do you know what I deserve?" she asked.

"I know you."

"Really?" Mercedes questioned. "You think so? Shane knows me too."

"He knows how to push your buttons, Mercedes."

"What's that mean?"

"It means, the  **last time was the last time that** dude **goin' make you cry."**  Sam said.

"He didn't make..."

"Carrie." Sam said watching the glow of the fire flicker across her face. He could tell the name saddened her and the shadow cast on her face made it worse. "Look,  **he playin' you, bass line, but you don't need the drama, you too fine. You need to fly, no doubt."**

"Sam..."

"Mercedes,  **I can fly you, just holla out your destination; I know the route."** he said.  **"He a fallin' plane girl, bail out."**

"Why are you saying all this?"

"You need to hear it. I talked to Mike about this. We decided you need to hear it. Stop trying to distract me."

"I'm not but I don't want to hear your opinion on Shane anymore." she said.

"Ok, fine. I'll move on." he said, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline.

"Sam..."

"We both know Anthony  **the type of** guy that's  **gon' bore you** and  **I'm the type of** guy that's  **gon' spoil you. I can getcha lost in those islands girl. Eatin' lobster, crabs and live royal."**

"You're dumb." Mercedes said.

"Maybe but  **you need a ride or die. You mash the gas, I'll steer."**

"Me and you?"

"Yes." Sam said.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" Mercedes questioned.

"You need to know. I told you." Sam said rising from the couch and standing in front of her.

"I needed to know that you don't like Shane or Anthony?" she asked. "I could have figured that out on my own."

"Maybe but you need to hear this next part; it applies to both of them." he said looking her in the eyes.

"I'm listening." she sighed.

 **"He can buy you flowers, girl. I** can  **put rose gold in your ear.** **Patron shots overseas, make you forget your fears."**

"Forget my fears, huh?"

"Yeah Mercedes,  **you look like you need savin', Superman right here."**  he said causing her to smile a little.  **"Girl, I know that hurt you** but  **I got the kinda sex that heals."**  she blushed fiercely.  **"These** dudes  **out here be fraudulent, girl let me keep it real."**

"You can keep it real, Sam?" Mercedes asked looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah. Listen,  **you deserve better baby. Fuckin' with** these **clowns. Pack your bags and we can leave now. Girl, don't let** them **bring you down, you deserve better, baby."**  Sam said matter of factly.  **"Let a real** man **bring you wealth. These lames are bad for your health. You can do bad all by yourself. You deserve better, baby."**

"What am I supposed to say to all of this, Sam? You're not helping me. You're not making this decision any easier throwing yourself in the mix." Mercedes said sitting down again.

"I should be. I should be making it a clear choice because  **between love and hate it's a thin line and he done that like a thousand times. You need to make up your mind."**  he stated as he sat beside her.

"I know but what's the rush?" she asked looking at him.

 **"You should be somewhere getting' a tan line. Baby you ain't gotta work. I'll make shoppin' your career. We can sail the world together; yachts docked on them piers."**  Sam answered. She smiled up at him and he knew that he was so close to convincing her that he's the one for her. "I  **stole your heart like a hold up and you ain't gettin' it back.** I'll be  **sexin' you in like 50 states, my chain all on you** **r** **back."** he reveled in the pink he brought to her cheeks.  **"** **Girl, you been lookin' for a real love and I got what they lack.** You're  **a butterfly, a good girl, don't fall for none of these traps."**

"Traps? I haven't haven't fallen for anything." Mercedes said.

"Yes you have. Me or him? That's a trap but  **you deserve better baby, fuckin' with** these **clowns. Pack your bags and we can leave now; girl don't let** them **bring you down. You deserve better baby** so **let a real** man **bring you wealth. These lames are bad for your health. You can do bad all by yourself** so that's why I'm telling you,  **you deserve better baby.**

"Sam, what if I don't pick you?" Mercedes asked. "What are you gonna do?"

 **"All I wanna do is see you happy. That's all I wanna do.** I just wanna  **see you smiling baby."**

"Really?"

 **"** Yes,  **so I'll turn life into a hotel. Check you into your suite** and  **show you the finer things."**

"Tell me one more time why I should throw them over?" Mercedes asked getting to her feet again. He followed her to the bottom of the stairs before he spoke again.

 **"You deserve better, baby.** **Fuckin' with th** **ese** **clown** **s** **. Pack your bags and we can leave now. Girl don't let** them **bring you down. You deserve better baby  
Let a real **man **bring you wealth. These lames are bad for your health. You can do bad all by yourself. You deserve better baby."**  Sam said as he caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He was taken by surprise when she leaned up and kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" he asked breaking their kiss.

"Wait right here." Mercedes said as she began to run up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"I've gotta pack a bag." she said with a crooked smiled before disappearing upstairs. Sam ran to his room, packed a bag and hurried back downstairs to meet Mercedes. He beamed when she bounded down the stairs.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked as he held the door open for her.

"I'm positive." Mercedes said looking into his green eyes.

"Good." he said as they headed downstairs. "This feels good, Mercedes." she nodded as they got into the waiting taxi. "How are you feeling?" She looked at the shrinking townhouse in the rear window before she turned her gaze back to him. She smiled when he smiled at her.

"I'm feeling right."


	6. Dress On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next shot. I hope all enjoy it. So, I picked this song (Dress On) and then I listened to it all the way through and the Timbaland verse , in my opinion, was stupid so I cut it.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, anything you can find in the real world or Dress On by Justin Timberlake.
> 
> TIP: The BOLDED words are lyrics.

It was date night and Sam Evans was excited. He and Mercedes had  _finally_  found their way back to each other and tonight was their weekly date night. He pulled on a pair of dark wash denim, and navy blue v-neck t-shirt and a black blazer. He sat down on the edge of his bed while Blaine styled his newly cut hair.

"You guys are so cute." Blaine said as he rubbed the moose into Sam's hair.

"What?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Going on scheduled dates, fixing dinner together every night, calling me to the table when it's ready." Blaine beamed. "I feel like I'm living with my parents."

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's good. I mean you guys probably have a better sex life than my parents but hey, you're only young once."

"Blaine, are we done?" Sam asked looking at his friend in the mirror.

"Yeah. I used a different kind than the last time." Blaine informed him.

"Good 'cause the last time it felt like I was wearing a rock helmet." Sam said as he and his best friend exited his bedroom.

"Sorry about that. Can I ask a question? And before you say yes you should know that it's extremely nosy."

"Just ask it because it's going to kill you if you don't."

"Why do you even stay in that room?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Sam asked his eyes wide.

"Come on, Sam. I know you ending up sneaking into her Mercedes' room every night. So why not just go there instead of being all high school about it and sneaking out like I'm your dad or something and you don't want to get caught." Blaine ranted. Sam just stared at him with wide eyes. "OH MY...Sam I so sorry!"

"Blaine..."

"I'm so sorry. I would have never ever brought it up if I known that it a part of...like...a sex game!" Sam's ear's flamed. "You know what, I have to meet Kurt. Have a good date." the shorter man said before he bolted from the apartment. Sam laughed as he checked himself out again.

"What's funny?" Mercedes asked as she checked herself out in the mirror.

"Nothing. You ready?" Sam said.

"I am." she said. Sam grabbed her coat. Before helping her into it he realized that she had on the sexiest dress he'd ever seen. There was something about his woman in purple that drove him insane. The dress hugged her curves and showcased her beautiful breasts and her ample ass. It was  _the_ perfect dress. Once her arms were through he grabbed his own coat slid it over his shoulders, opened the door and followed her out.

They grabbed a cab and took it toward their destination. The car stopped outside of the restaurant and Mercedes paid the driver. Sam took her hand and they entered the dimly light restaurant. They gave the host her name and he showed them to their table. The older guy helped Mercedes out of her coat and pulled her chair out. She sat and Sam sat in the chair right next to hers. He couldn't help but stare. She looked good enough to eat – literally and figuratively.

Mercedes made small talk only being interrupted by their server. After they ordered and ate, Sam raked his eyes over her body hungrily.

"What?" she asked meeting his eyes once they returned to her face. Sam smirked.

**"** **There's something about your body."**  Sam said sexily. She bite her bottom lip slightly and waited for him to continue.  **"I'm not in a rush but girl I'm ready to marry you, yeah right here in the restaurant and start on our honeymoon  
while you still got your dress on."**

"Sam!" she said, her cheeks showing a hint of pink. "We aren't the only people in here."

**"Now I ain't trying to offend nobody but girl don't they see you."** he said scooting his chair closer.  **"It's cool if they don't 'cus hey I only see me and you."**  he said kissing her jaw then her neck while his hand rested on her thigh. " **That's why I'm all over you while you still got your dress on."**

"You're crazy. Just wait until we get back to the apartment." she said grabbing his hand that was on her thigh when he started to move it.

**"I can't wait; 'cus girl as soon as I look** **in** **your face, I see a world where** **a** **heart never breaks."**  Mercedes turned her head and looked at him.  **"To me that means that the whole world could change but not mine**  so  **I can't wait."**

"Don't try that sugary sweet shit with me." she said smirking at him.

"You know you like it." Sam said in a sultry tone. "Listen,  **t** **he way I know your body, I don't really need much. Girl I know where to touch."** he whispered. A smug grin crawled across Sam's face when he felt her squirm in her chair. She was silent. She tried to move her chair as her eyes searched the restaurant for on lookers. " **Stay where you are."** Sam said grabbing her chair. He kissed her gently but the kiss still had fire behind it.  **"** **Drop all your worries** **a** **nd you can leave all the rest on."**

"Sam..." Mercedes said looking into his beautiful green eyes that held a look of longing and want.

**"We can do it..."**  he whispered.  **"while you still have your dress on."**  Mercedes covered her face and let out a chuckle. She couldn't believe him. The things he was suggesting. She opened her mouth the speak again but he pressed his finger to her lips. "Don't say it."

"Say what?" she said moving away from his hand. He looked around at the other people in the restaurant.

**"Now I ain't trying to offend nobody but girl don't they see you? It's cool if they don't 'cus hey I only see me and you."** Sam said sliding his hand up her dress, his hand on her upper thigh now.  **"That's why I'm all over you while you still got your dress on."**

"Just wait." she whispered although at this point she was ready for him to touch her.

**"I can't wait 'cus girl as soon as I look** **in** **your face, I see a world where** **a** **heart never breaks** and  **to me that means that the whole world could change but not mine.** So again I say,  **I can't wait."**  Sam explained in her ear. "I don't think you can wait either." he said as he slide his hand up and felt her wet panties. Mercedes looked at Sam as he gently stroked her clit through her panties. "Come on." Sam said moving his hand and rising from his chair.

"Where?" she asked as he helped her up. He smiled at her as he led her down a narrow hallway. She couldn't explain it but being with Sam made her... adventurous. It made her want to try new things and she had a feeling she was about to try new things. Sam stopped, knocked on a door, looked around and when the coast was clear he opened it and pulled her inside, locking the door behind her. Mercedes looked around the room briefly and realized they were in the outer area of the womens' bathroom.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately as his hand touched her whole body. She moaned when Sam squeezed her breasts as he nipped at her collar bone. He pushed her back to the door and got on his knees before her. He looked up and smirked at her. Sam reached up and lifted her dress to her waist. He was happy to see that the wet spot on her panties had gotten bigger. He grabbed her hand and made her hold her dress. Sam slid his hands all the way up her legs from her ankles to her hips. He looped his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down. He lifted each of her feet out and pocketed her panties. Sam shrugged out of his blazer and threw it on a near by chair.

He lifted one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. She waited with baited breath for him to...do...anything. He just looked at her. She was beautiful. All of her and he wasn't worried about himself right now. Just her and her pleasure. Sam lifted a hand and spread her wet folds. He slid the flat of his tongue across her clit. Mercedes shuddered. Sam smirked. He began to flick his tongue over her clit with laser precision. She worked her hips as she moved closer to her release. Sam stopped when he realized that she was about to topple over the edge.

"Sam..." she said sharply.

"Shh." he said looking up at her. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a moan when he felt him jam his tongue into her wet, tight pussy. He leaned back and looked at her. "Fuck my face." he said in a deep, sultry tone. Her pussy clenched at the tone. Sam shoved his tongue back into her as far as he could and Mercedes began to ride his face with verve.

Sam was relentless in his tongue fucking. He left no surface of pussy, inside or out, untouched. Mercedes worked her hips on his face, her free hand in his hair. She tugged on it and he moaned. The vibration of his moan coursed through her pussy like an electric shock. She couldn't hold back anymore.

"Sam!" she screamed as she gushed cum into his mouth. Sam took it all down, letting none of her sweetness go to waste. When her aftershocks finally subsided, Sam sucked her pussy lips and licked her clit before rising to his feet. Sam leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Let's go home." she said in a hoarse whisper. "I owe you."

"I can't wait." he grinned. Sam grabbed his jacket and unlocked the door. He stuck his head out and grabbed her hand when the coast was clear. Mercedes held his hand tightly. They returned to their table, paid the check and grabbed a cab. She held his hand the whole time. She had missed Sam. More than she was willing to admit before but now that she had him she wasn't going to let this feeling go. This feeling of feeling...right.

 


	7. My, My, My

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So I started writing lastTuesday before Glee. I literally had the first paragraph written by the time I saw the episode. (Weird!) Anyway, it took so long to write it because I had to step out of my comfort zone and for those of you who have read my other works, like Throw This Money, What Was I Thinkin' or even previous chapters of this story, then you know that my comfort zone is hot, sticky, ridiculously ratchet sex.
> 
> This is not like that. I hope I did the situation justice.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters or My, My, My by Johnny Gill.
> 
> TIP: This song is a lot of JG being well, JG. Runs and repeated words, so I had to cut down on them for overall flow. All words in BOLD are lyrics.

_"_ _I'm a virgin, Sam and I want it to be special. Not just some random night of lust._ _I want to wait until I'm married._ _"_ Sam Evans just kept hearing Mercedes say those words over and over in his head. He had tried to be with her...sexually...for the third time this week when she finally blurted that out. He understood and he knew that it must've taken a lot for her to tell him that. As he lay on the couch his ran over what she had said again.

"She wants it to be special." he whispered to the empty room. "She wants to be married." he said aloud. He didn't understand that, but he knew she wasn't the only girl who felt that way. So, his mind began to move rapidly. He was going to give Mercedes exactly what she wanted.

Sam and Mercedes spent the next couple of months hugged up on her couch making out, hugged up in her bed making out, hugged up in a cab making out or hugged up in the studio making out. He didn't pressure her. There was no need to. He knew that she needed him to love her and cherish her and that's exactly what he did. They didn't spend all of their time being hugged up and making out; they spent a lot of time talking, getting to know each other, for real this time. They loved each other. Sam admittedly had never been this way with a girl before and he wanted to do it right. He wanted to treat her right. She was awesome and she deserved it.

One night over dinner, Sam looked across the table at Mercedes. She met his eyes and smiled the brightest, warmest smile ever given to man and something happened within him. Something clicked and he knew what he had to do.

The next day, Sam got up early, showered and headed over to see Kurt and Rachel.

When Sam arrived at the loft, he found Kurt and Rachel in the middle of their morning routine. Rachel making coffee and Kurt manning the stove.

"Hey guys." he said taking a seat at the table.

"Hey." Rachel said with a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just need some advice from Mercedes' two best girlfriends." Sam said.

"Then you've come to the right place." Kurt said handing Sam a bowl of fruit.

"Thanks."

"What'd you need?" Rachel asked taking her plate of tofu bacon and organic herb home fries from Kurt.

"I need to plan a special night for Mercedes but I have no idea what I'm doing." he confessed.

"What's the night for? Just because, big announcement." Kurt asked sitting at the table with his plate.

"Big announcement I guess." Sam said popping a grape in his mouth.

"Ok, well, what's the announcement because that will determine what the night is like." Rachel said, sipping her juice. Sam was silent for a long moment. He reached into his jacket pocket and put a small light blue box on the table.

"What the hell is that?" Kurt asked his mouth full.

"The future." Sam said. "It's not much but it's been in my family for a long time and my dad said that I could have it because it was about time I realized what he realized a long time ago."

"Is that..." Rachel gaped. "Lemme see." she said excitedly. Sam handed her the box and inside was a white gold ring with a square diamond with two smaller diamonds on either side of it. "It's beautiful."

"It was my great-grandmother's." Sam informed her.

"Are you serious about this?" Kurt asked leaning over and looking at the ring in Rachel's hand.

"Absolutely." Rachel and Kurt looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Sam. "So?" he asked.

"We'll help." they said together. "But only if I get to be the maid of honor." they said still in unison.

"Kurt, no." Rachel said.

"I am Mercedes' oldest and dearest friend, Rachel Berry." Kurt said. "You will not steal my thunder."

"Guys, she has to say yes first and before that I have to plan this special night." Sam said.

"Leave that to us." Kurt said. "You just show up and look handsome."

"Thank you." Sam said getting to his feet.

"Of course." Rachel said getting up and hugging him. "I'm so excited!" she said bouncing on her toes. "But here." she said handing him a credit card.

"What's this for?"

"Buy her something pretty and get yourself a nice suit." she said. "It's the  _Funny Girl_  card and I can use it for whatever I want, so I'm using it to fund this date." Rachel said quickly before he could protest. "It's my gift to two of my best friends."

"Thanks Rachel." Sam said hugging her again. "Later Kurt."

"Uh huh." Kurt said with a wave of his hand without looking up from his laptop. Sam left the loft feeling confident that by the end of the week, he and Mercedes would be engaged.

XXXX

Sam had been in constant contact with Kurt and Rachel. They had decided that Sam would keep Mercedes out of the their house all day on Saturday while they set up. Rachel told him that she'd give Mercedes the  _Funny Girl_  card and tell her to go nuts. They expected her to be extravagant with it and the most extravagant thing she'd bought had been a pair of Manolo Blahnik. So on Saturday, Sam and Mercedes spent the day spending Fannie Brice's money. When the sky grew dark the two of them headed home. Mercedes unlocked the door and when they stepped inside they were met by Kurt and Rachel.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Here." Rachel said holding a garment bag out to her.

"What's this?"

"Put it on. You're hair and make-up still looks flawless, so don't worry about that."

"Rachel..." Mercedes started.

"Stop being stubborn." Rachel said her hands on her hips.

"But..." she began again.

"Mercedes, put on the damn dress." Kurt said this time as he pointed up the stairs. Mercedes looked to Sam who just shrugged. She took the bag from Rachel and went upstairs.

"I'll go help her." Rachel said. "That was an amazing choice by the way, Sam." the small girl said on her way up the stairs.

"Thanks." he called after her.

"Here." Kurt said handing him his bag. "I made a few...adjustments. It's more you less Principal Figgins."

"I don't even know what that mean." Sam muttered.

"Go, go, go." Kurt said shooing him. Sam went upstairs to his room. While he was dressing he heard Mercedes and Rachel arguing. He buttoned up this white shirt and then knocked on her door. Mercedes opened the door holding the dress he bought her.

"What?" she asked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Mercedes is being stubborn." Rachel said.

"I am not."

"Mercedes what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"She won't put on the dress." the Jewish girl answered.

"I just don't know why I'm putting this dress on." Mercedes said.

"Why does that matter?" Rachel said. "It doesn't." Mercedes went to speak again but Sam interrupted.

 **"** **Put on your red dress and slip on your high heels** **a** **nd some of that sweet perfume, it sure smells good on you. Slide on your lipstick, and let all your hair down** **'c** **ause baby, when you get through I** **'** **m gonna show off you."** he said. "It's a date. Please do this."

"A date?" she asked.

 **"Tonight will be a special night, no matter where we go and I** **'** **m so proud to be with you."**  he said kissing her forehead. She smiled, nodded and shut the door.

A little while later Mercedes met him back at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look..." he said into her ear. She blushed slightly.

"What?" she asked.

 **"** **I just want to let you know you got m** **e** **sayin' my, my, my, my, my, my. You sure look good tonight and you** **'** **re so damn fine. I wanna say my, my, my, my, my, my, you sure look good tonight."**  Sam said.

Rachel had been right. Sam had done a good job in picking out a dress for her. It was dark red, the cap sleeves and across the top were lace that looked like roses, it hugged all of her curves just the right way and it fell two or three inches above her knees.

"This way." Kurt said opening the double doors leading to the living room. He led them through to the dining area where the table was set to the nines. Glass dishes, metal forks, candles. Kurt held Mercedes chair out for her, she smiled at him and sat, Sam following her lead. Kurt left them alone but returned briefly. He held a bottle out for Sam. Sam read it and nodded. Kurt popped the cork and poured the golden liquid into their champagne flutes. "Is there anything

else I can get you?"

"Not right now." Sam said his eyes locked on his woman. Kurt nodded, winked at Mercedes and left the room.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked smiling. "This is all so beautiful."

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Of course."

"I asked them to help me plan a special date for you."

"Aww." she gushed. "You're adorable."

"I didn't want to mess it up." Sam said.

"Sam, you and I could have made S'mores over a candle and it would have been a special date because you thought of it." Mercedes informed him. "But this...it's already sweet but the fact that you put so much thought into wanting to make it special...that makes it even better."

"I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"You shouldn't have been." she smiled as she leaned over and kissed his lips. When Kurt came back he cleared his throat and sat their plates down. He uncovered them, refilled their glasses and left the room again. Sam and Mercedes ate, laughed and fell even more in love with each other. Kurt cleared the dinner plates and refilled the glasses again.

"Dessert will be served shortly." he said before he left again. Sam nodded. He was growing nervous. Kurt had told him the plan when he came back downstairs. A few minutes later, Kurt and Rachel brought out two covered plates. "Bon apetit." When they left the room this time they stood in the doorway, peeking into the dining area.

"Here. Let me." Sam said lifting the cover off of her plate. She smiled at him but her mouth fell open when she looked down at her plate to find an opened Tiffany's box in the center.

"Sam..." she said looking up at him wide eyed.

"I asked you two years ago." Sam said picking up the box.

"What?"

"I asked you two years ago. Remember? Do you think you'll ever get married; 'cause I know this really awesome dude who's great at impression and really into you?" Sam said.

"I remember that." she said as a small smile crept on her face.

"Well, I'm a little older and...a lot wiser so I want to do it right." Sam said getting out of his chair. He turned her to face him as he got down on one knee. "I had no idea what to say to you but my dad gave me some advice. Don't plan, don't think, just look into her eyes and let your heart do the talking. And now that I'm down here and I'm looking into those beautiful, soulful brown eyes, I realize that he was right." He reached up and wiped the tears that were already falling her eyes. "Mercedes Jones, you have changed my life. When I'm with you I'm the man that I've always wanted to be and you still challenge me to be better. You've never asked me to change who I am, what I stand for, you just accepted me. I didn't have to stop doing impressions, I didn't have to help you be mean to people, I didn't have to be anyone other than Sam." he said squeezing her hand. "I needed that in my life. I didn't realize it but I was able to make it through all my family stuff because of the man I had become while dating you. You were looking for an adult to be with. So I had to grow up. Not just for you but for my family. When I came back to McKinley, I knew that you and I would get back together. We had something special. I couldn't really function without it. I think the fact that I dated Brittany, whose heart always belonged to Santana, is evidence that I couldn't function. She and I had never really talked before and we just clung to each out of sadness. Rebound relationships can make you crazy, Mercedes." Sam said causing her to laugh. "Anyway, none of the past matters anymore. We're here in this moment together and I don't want to wait anymore. I don't want be without you by my side anymore. You make me stronger, better. I never, ever want to lose that. Lose who I am as a person, as a man." he said removing the ring from the box. "So, I'm asking you again. Miss Mercedes Jones, will you do me the great pleasure of being my wife?"

Mercedes was shocked. Her heart was bubbling over and she couldn't stop her tears from falling. She glanced toward the kitchen to find Kurt and Rachel embracing each other tears rolling. She looked back into Sam's green eyes and saw nothing but truth and love. She was feeling so many emotions but she knew that this time, she couldn't run from them. She couldn't avoid them but something inside of her didn't want to do that anymore. Not with Sam. She loved him and she wanted to be with him – in every way possible.

"Yes." she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you." Sam beamed as he slipped the ring onto her finger. He rose from the floor and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Kurt and Rachel ran from the kitchen and wrapped their friends in a hug.

"Congratulations." they said.

"Thank you." Mercedes said looking into Sam's eyes. He looked at her confused. He had seen that look before but nothing ever happened after it except he spent about thirty minutes in the bathroom.

"We're gonna go." Kurt said beaming. "Congratulations." he said hugging each of them again. They smiled and watched as he pulled Rachel out the front door. Sam turned his attention back to Mercedes. She still had that look in her eye.

"What?" he asked quietly. She said nothing just pressed her lips against his hotly. When she broke the kiss, she took his hand and led him upstairs. Sam was surprised when she led him to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom but could be accessed from the hallway. He closed the door behind him and when he turned back to face her she was unzipping her dress. His eyes were wide when the dress fell gently to the ground. He could tell she was nervous. Sam took a step toward her and kissed her softly.

"Sam, I..." Mercedes started.

"Baby, just  **s** **lip on your nightgown.** " he said handing her the short silky slip of a thing. He watched as it cascaded over her body. **"Step in our bedroom."**  he said grabbing her hand and leading her into the bedroom. **"First I wanna take some time, I just wanna look at you."** Sam said taking a step away from her as his eyes feasted on the sight of her.  **"** **Girl, you are so fine, I cant believe my eyes** **a** **nd all that I wanna do, I wanna make love to you."**  Mercedes blushed but he pulled her body flush against his. Sam shrugged out of his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and threw it to the side. He unbuckled his bed, pulled his pants off and stood before her in a pair of low rise boxer briefs. He smirked when he saw her eyes drawn to his crotch.

Sam kissed her and walked her backward toward the bed. Her knees hit the edge and she fell back, Sam along with her. He kissed her lips, her neck, her clavicle. His one hand ran along the smooth skin of her thigh, while the other was holding her hand.

"Sam." she said between kisses.

"I can stop." he whispered.

"No, I love you." she said looking into his green eyes. He kissed her again, deeply, passionately.

"I love you too. I don't want you to worry about anything, Mercedes because  **tonight will be a special night, of many more to come and I'm so proud to be with you."**  he said truthfully. "I'm  **so proud to share your love."**  This time she kissed him feverishly. One hand on the back of his neck, the other tracing circles on his chiseled bare chest. Sam let out a deep sigh when she broke the kiss.  **"My, my, my, my, my, my."** he said staring into her lust filled eyes.  **"You sure look good tonight I wanna say my, my, my."** She kissed him again gently.

"What's next?" Mercedes whispered. **  
**"We **make love all night long, make love till the break of dawn."** Sam said and he grinned when she squirmed. He adjusted his position until he was on his knees in front of her. He grabbed the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it up over head and tossed it to the side. "Arch your back." he instructed. She did as she was told, Sam reached beneath her and unhooked her bra, then helped her out of it. When he saw the pink rush to her cheeks he kissed her lips softly. "I love you." he said against her mouth. She smiled sweetly and continued to watch him. Sam slid his hands down her sides until his hands found her lacy panties. He looped his index fingers into the sides and gently slid them down her shapely legs. He was surprised when she didn't try to cover herself. He tossed her panties and kissed her again and trailed them down her body. Her neck, her chest, the tops of her ample breasts, her soft belly, until he found the promised land.

Mercedes inhaled sharply when she felt his wet tongue slide against her. Her body vibrated as he placed long, slow, wet strokes into her saturated core. Sam pushed her to the brink but backed off before she fell over the edge. He moved back up her body and kissed her. She devoured his tongue, secretly enjoying the taste of herself. He broke their kiss, climbed off the bed and removed his underwear. Mercedes couldn't help but stare at the long, hard, smooth member he was wielding. He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a wrapper, ripped it open and before her eyes slid a condom on. She took a deep breath. He was wearing a condom and this was going to be her first time, but it was special. Sam just wasn't any man, he was her fiance. Sam crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs.

"You ok?" he asked, taking both of her hands in his. She nodded. " **I** **'** **m so proud to be with you. So proud to share your love."** Sam said pushing into her. He stopped while she adjusted to his first movement. He squeezed her hands tightly and kissed her as he broke past the barrier within her. She winced and he stopped.

"No, don't. Just move please." she whispered. He did what she asked and she sighed when the pain ended and the pleasure started. Sam slid in and out of her slowly in a steady rhythm. She was so tight around him.  **  
"You got m** **e** sayin' **my, my, my, my, my, my."**  he said as he watched her face react to the pleasure her body was receiving.  **"You sure look good tonight. I wanna love you, I want to love you in every, every way."** Sam leaned down and captured one of her nipples into his mouth, bathing the dark brown pebble with his tongue.

"Sam.." Mercedes moaned. **  
"Let me, let me show you how sweet its gonna be."** he said between licks.  **"I wanna show you things that you never..."**  he said sucking her nipple causing her to moan deeply.  **"** **ever..."**  he said switching nipples. **"ever seen before."** he said, never losing his rhythm inside of her. Mercedes arched her back and Sam picked up speed. His movements were still slow and deliberate but they were also hard and deep.

"Oh Sam." she vocalized, her eyes closed, one leg around his waist.

 **"I** **'** **m in the mood to love you all night long."** he said pushing himself inside of her tightness.  **"Let me, let me show you how sweet its gonna**  be." he said rolling them over putting her on top of him. Mercedes was a natural. Sam grabbed her hips and showed her how he liked it and she took control.

Sam and Mercedes spent the rest of the night giving each other pure, raw, unadulterated pleasure. They were completely in sync. He moved, she moved, she moved, he moved. When Mercedes' body was finally to weak to go on and her aftershocks had subsided, she laid her head on Sam's chest. Rachel was right.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Mercedes sighed. She was feeling a lot of things, all at once but there was only one word to sum up how she was feeling.

"Right." she said meeting his smiling eyes. "I'm feeling right."


	8. When You Say Nothing at All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I know it took me a minute to get this one up but it's a two parter. I had to find a good stopping point.
> 
> This one is linked with the previous chapter. I really wanted to put this one out there after that season finale. I firmly believe that they will find each other again even if it means AFTER the final episode of Glee fades to black.
> 
> Since I didn't set this, or the chapter before it who knows how far in the future this is.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, any of it's characters, Forever by R. Kelly, When You Say Nothing at All by Alison Krauss or anything else you can find in the real world.
> 
> Fun Fact: The song When You Say Nothing at All was co-written by Paul Overstreet. Chord's dad!

* * *

Sam Evans looked at his reflection in the floor length mirror and sighed happily. His dark blonde hair was styled perfectly, his white shirt fit snug but comfortably, his black tuxedo pants fit just right. His shoes were red bottoms and even though he didn't have on his jacket yet, he looked well put together. His zebra print bow tie hung open around his neck as his friends laughed loudly in the background.

"Sam." a voice said over all the noise in the room. He turned to spot his dad smiling at him. Sam crossed room in a few steps and wrapped his father in a tight hug. "How ya doin' son?" Dwight Evans asked embracing his son.

"Nervous." Sam chuckled.

"Ahh, don't be." Dwight said shutting the door behind him. His put his arm around his son's shoulder and lead him to the couch. "This isn't just the happiest day of Mercedes' life."

"I know but what if we get out there and she's looking at me and she decides that I'm not what she wants." Sam panicked. His father chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"She won't. I've seen the way she looks at you." he volunteered. "I just wanted to come back here and tell you that I love you and I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too." Sam said rising to feet and embracing his father again. Dwight smiled brightly before heading toward the exit. Sam went to the mirror again. His dad was right. He was the happiest he'd ever been. He was nervous, excited and happy. As he frustratedly tied his bow tie he heard Kurt's voice.

"Are you guys really drinking?" he asked annoyed, meeting the eyes of Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang and his own husband, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

"It's like a wedding tradition." Puck spoke up.

"You've been to how many weddings, Puckerman?" Kurt asked. "Two. Mr. Schuester's and mine. How many have you planned? Right, none. Don't talk to me about wedding traditions." he said pouring each of them one more glass and taking the bottle. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Kurt." Sam turned to him and smiled. Kurt wore all black except for his zebra print vest.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he tied Sam's bow tie.

"I think I actually am." he smiled.

"Good. I wanted to give you something." Kurt said reaching into his jacket pocket.

"I thought only the bride got gifts." Sam said as he was presented with a small box.

"Usually but what the hell." Kurt said placing the box in his hand. "Open it." Sam popped the lid and laying inside were cufflinks. They were white gold and they formed the letters  **QB.**

"Kurt..." Sam said his eyes flicking to Puck. The shorter man gave him a gentle smile and shook his head.

"Whenever he stops being Puck and asks Quinn to marry him, I've something else for him." Kurt said. "My dad and I bought these for Finn when he was going to marry Rachel."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Carole decided that you should have them. For a couple of reasons. You were quarterback too and this way..." Kurt trailed off. He looked tearfully into Sam's eyes. "...this way Finn would be here too." the blonde didn't know what to say. "He loved you, Sam. You know he'd be here if he could." Sam grabbed Kurt and hugged him tightly.

"I loved him too." Sam whispered. Kurt nodded and the two finally released each other.

"Here let me help." Kurt said attaching the cufflinks to Sam's shirt. "You look great." he said before he checked his face in the mirror behind his friend.

"Thanks?"

"Now, don't be nervous."

"I'm trying." Sam chuckled.

"Try harder." Kurt said with a smile. He grabbed the liquor bottle he had placed on the floor and made for the door. "Get ready." he said on his way by the other three. "We're on in twenty." Kurt said before disappearing out the door.

Sam turned back to look at himself. He was dressed to the nines and he was ready to make Mercedes his forever.

"Sam." Puck called. He waved his friend over to the table. "I want to make a toast."

"Alright."

"I love you guys. You've meant so much to me for so long. I'm happy we get to do this together." he said raising a shot glass. "This is for Finn. We miss you, brother. We know you're here and we love you." Puck said as he poured the shot onto the table. He picked up his tumbler and raised it; the other three followed his example. "To two of the best people I've ever known. Sam and Mercedes." he said with a smile.

"To Sam and Mercedes." Mike said beaming.

"To Sam and Mercedes." Blaine said tears threatening to stream.

"To you guys." Sam said as they clinked their glassed together. They threw their drinks back and hugged. Blaine glanced at his watch and smiled brightly. "What?"

"It's time to go." he said excitedly. Sam nodded and followed his friends out of the room.

He and Mercedes had decided that they didn't like the idea of the Groom and his groomsman just walking out from some hidden side room and just standing at the alter; so Sam, Blaine, Puck and Mike would walk down the aisle. Mike leading the line. Puck went next; doing this patented Puckerman strut down the aisle, followed by Blaine. Sam took a deep breath and walked toward the front of the church. He caught the eye of Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, Coach Sylvester, Principal Figgins, Burt and Carole, Mercedes mom and brother, his family and the rest of their friends. He winked at them before taking his spot at the front beside Blaine.

* * *

Mercedes Jones looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit to herself...she was nervous. She was about to marry the man of her dreams and she was nervous. Sam turned out to be the exact person she thought he was and so much more than that. She watched as her hands caressed the soft curves of her white dress with the zebra print sash at her waist.

"Hey Diva." Kurt said putting his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Hi." she smiled.

"You look beautiful." he cooed.

"I'm nervous."

"I'm sure he is too, but that doesn't mean this isn't right." Kurt assured her. "I was terrified when Blaine and I got married but I did and I'm happy that I did and you will be too."

"You're right." Mercedes said taking a deep breath. "I love Sam and this is the right thing."

"Right." he said.

"Did you want something?"

"There's someone in the other room who wants to see you."

"Who?"

"Come and see." Kurt said grabbing her hand. He lead her from the bride's room and out into the sitting area. Standing there talking with the girls was Carole Hudson-Hummel.

"Oh Mercedes." she said tearfully. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." the bride said hugging the woman she now considered a second mom.

"I'd like to talk to you in private if you don't mind." Carole said grabbing her hand a pulled her to the opposite side of the room. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm so happy for you, honey. Sam's a good man."

"Thank you. I know he is."

"And I wanted to give you something." she said reaching into her purse. "Here."

"What's this?" Mercedes asked taking the smooth thing in her hand.

"It's a flattened quarter." she answered. "Finn made them your sophomore year. He wanted you six original members of the glee club to have something special. Look at it." Mercedes sniffled and looked at the oblong coin in her hand. It had and engraving on it. She held it up and read it carefully.

_**Mercedes Jones** _

_**New Directions - 2009** _

_**Talented Beyond Belief** _

"I don't..." Mercedes said.

"Finn was the quarterback, sweetie." Carole said wiping away tears. "He wanted you guys to remember what he thought of you and for you to remember him and what better way than to give you a quarter back."

"What?"

"Do you remember at any time him asking you to borrow a quarter?"

"Yeah. He said he wanted to buy some chiclets." Mercedes chuckled.

"Well, that's what he actually did with it." Carole smiled.

"Quarter back." Mercedes whispered. She squeezed the smooth coin in her hand. "I loved him, you know."

"I know honey." Carole said hugging her. "I know. We all did." They stayed in their embrace for a few moments longer before the older woman moved away. "Ok, no more crying. Finn wouldn't want you to wreck your face and neither do I." she said wiping away the bride's tears. "Kurt is a nightmare if your mascara runs." she said causing them both to laugh.

"Thank you so much." Mercedes said with a gentle smile.

"You're welcome honey. I'm so happy for you." she said before she left her on the far side of the room. Mercedes looked at the coin one last time before she slid it in behind the ribbon of her bouquet.

"Let's go ladies!" Kurt said returning to the room. "Are you ready?" he asked taking his best friend by the hand. Mercedes thumbed the coin through the ribbon and smiled.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sam took deep breath asthe instrumental version of  _Forever by R. Kelly_ began to play. He watched as Tina walked down the aisle. She wore a cocktail length black dress with a tule bell and a wide zebra print belt. She made eye contact with him before taking her place. When Rachel, who wore a black knee length sheath dress with zebra print sash around her waist that tied into a bow in the back appeared at the back of the church her smile was visible. She made eye contact with the crowd as she made her way to the front to take her place beside Tina. She touched the Asian girl's arm who was already fighting back tears. Next was Kurt. He smiled brightly as he made his way down the aisle. He didn't carry flowers but he wore a massive corsage on his wrist.

When a slow ballad began to be strummed from the congregation. Joe Hart and Jake Puckerman stood at the ends of their pews, guitars in hand.

Mercedes beamed as Kurt began to sing along with the music,  **"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Try as I may I could never explain what I hear when you don't say a thing."** he wiped a fallen tear and continued.  **"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."** She smiled sweetly, her eyes locked on the green orbs that were staring back at her.

**"All day long I can hear people talking out loud but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd."**  Blaine crooned.  **"Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine."** Sam couldn't believe how beautiful she was. As she got closer, her beauty was blinding but he couldn't look away and he didn't want.

" **The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall."** Kurt and Blaine sang together.  **"You say it best when you say nothing at all."** As she and her father, Micheal, stopped at the step at the alter, Kurt and Blaine crooned the ending of the song,  **"The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best when you say nothing at all."**

As the music faded out, the reverend stepped forward, "Dearly Beloved, we have been invited here today to share with Sam and Mercedes a very important moment in their lives. It is not be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." he spoke clearly. "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the reverend paused. When no one spoke he smiled and continued, "Mrs. Jones, Mr. and Mrs. Evans will you please join Mr. Jones in front of the alter?" The parents rose and Darla Jones took her place by her husband's side and Dwight, stood beside Mercedes, his Mary on his other side. "Today, as we join Sam and Mercedes in marriage, we celebrate them as they begin a new family together. Yet we also know that this new branch of the family tree will be strengthened and enriched by the love, traditions, and knowledge of their family roots." the reverend said looking at both sets of parents. "Will you Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, bless Sam and Mercedes in their marriage? Will you celebrate them in their times of joy, and bolster them and their marriage in times of hardship? "

"We will." the four parent said simultaneously as Micheal and Dwight joined the hands of their children. Sam and Mercedes looking lovingly into each other's eyes as a warm washed over them. A feeling that they were familiar with. The feeling of feeling right.

 


	9. Then -- Save the Best for Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a minutes since I've updated this story but it took me a minute to get this one together. This is the rest of the wedding (the part was the previous chapter). This might be the end of Feeling Right but it might not. I'm not sure just yet.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Glee, it's characters, Save the Best for Last by Vanessa Williams, Then by Brad Paisley or anything else that can be found in the real world.
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D (but proofread by humans, who still make mistakes). ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

Sam and Mercedes stood at the altar hand in hand as the reverend began the service. They admittedly missed most of it because they were both just so anxious and excited about their vows. They had opted to write them themselves.

"Sam?" the reverend said nudging him.

"Huh?" Sam said causing the congregation to laugh.

"It's time for your vows, son." he chuckled.

"Oh. Thank you." Sam said. He turned to a smiling Mercedes. This was it. This was what he had been waiting for all day long.

"Mercedes, I love you. There are so many things that I've wanted to say to you for so long but I just either never got around to them or I wussed out." Sam began. "But I felt like today was the perfect day to tell you everything. Everything you need and deserve to know. I promise you it's nothing to be afraid of." he said reaching up and wiping a tear from her eye. "You ready?"

"Yes." Mercedes whispered. Sam smiled at her before he spoke again.

 **"** **I remember trying not to stare the night that I first met you. You had me mesmerized and three weeks later in the front porch light, taking 45 minutes just to kiss goodnight. I hadn't told you yet but I thought I loved you then."** Sam said his thumbs rubbing the backs of her smooth hands.  **"But now you're my whole life. Now you're my whole world and I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then."** he said with a gentle smile.  **"And I remember taking you back to right where I first met you. You were so surprised. There were people around but I didn't care. I got down on one knee right there and once again I thought I loved you then; But now you're my whole life. Now you're my whole world and I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl. Like a river meets the sea, stronger than it's ever been. We've come so far since that day and I thought I loved you then."** Sam said reaching out and wiping her tears away again. She smile sweetly as he continued.  **"I can just see you with a baby on the way. I can just see you when your hair is turning gray. What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more. But I've said that before."**  he said as Mercedes wiped his tears this time.  **"And now you're my whole life. Now you're my whole world. I just can't believe the way I feel about you girl. We'll look back someday at this moment that we're in and I'll look at you and say, "and I thought I loved you then, and I thought I loved you then."** Sam finished. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire church. Even the reverend dabbed at his eyes.

"Mercedes, it's your turn." the reverend said, pulling himself together.

"Thank you." she said to him. Mercedes took a deep breath and locked eyes with Sam. "Sam, I love you. I want to take this time to try and put into words how I feel about you, us. In the past, that's been hard for me but like you said, I feel like this is the perfect opportunity to tell you everything you need and deserve to know. You ready?" she said.

"Yes." he smiled.

 **"Sometimes the snow comes down in June. Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon. I see the passion in your eyes** and  **sometimes it's all a big surprise. 'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish; you'd tell me this was love. It's not the way I hoped or how I planned; but some how it's enough."** she said with an easy smile.  **"And now we're standing face to face. Isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed; you go and save the best for last."**  Sam slide his thumb across the apple of her cheek as she continued.  **"All of the nights you came to me, when some silly girl had set you free. You wondered how you'd make it through; I wondered what was wrong with you. 'Cause how could you give your love to someone else,"**  she said and his eyes flicked to Brittany as Mercedes continued, **"and share your dreams with me? Sometimes the very thing you're looking for** **i** **s the one thing you can't see."** Mercedes wiped his tears and then her own before she spoke again.  **"But now we're standing face to face. Isn't this world a crazy place? Just when I thought our chance had passed; you go and save the best for last.** Sam,  **sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see."**  she said both of their tears streaming.  **"Sometimes the snow comes down in June. Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon. Just when I thought our chance had passed; you go and save the best for last."**  she finished. Kurt handed her a handkerchief and Sam used the one in his pocket.

"May we have the rings?" the reverend asked. Kurt and Blaine reached into their pockets and pulled out the platinum bands. "Samuel Dwight Evans, the ring is a token of your love. You marry Mercedes with that ring, with all that you have and all that you are."

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part." Sam said as he slipped the ring on to Mercedes' ring finger.

"Good. Mercedes Elena Jones, the ring is a token of your love. You marry Sam with that ring, with all that you have and all that you are." the reverend said to her.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, till death do us part." Mercedes said as she slipped the ring on to Sam's ring finger.

Sam and Mercedes then turned to face the table that had been wheeled out behind them by Mike and Tina. In front of Mercedes was a large black candle and in front of Sam was a large white candle, both were burning. They each took hold of their individual candle and lit the giant zebra print candle in the middle. They placed their lit candles back on the table and turned back to the reverend.

"You are now united as one before God." he said. "And by the power vested in me by the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sam and Mercedes beamed at each other before he captured her lips in a loving kiss. Releasing her lips and opening his eyes, Sam wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back. Kurt laid down a broom at their feet. It was an average broom but the handle was tightly wrapped with a zebra print ribbon. At the juncture where the handle met the bristles, the ribbon was tied in a large bow. Down one side of the bristles were a cluster of white roses. Sam and Mercedes linked hands and jumped over the broom.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Evans." the reverend said happily as Sam and Mercedes made their way down the aisle, hand in hand, in love and more than ever feeling right.


End file.
